1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a built-up toy football ejector, and more particularly to a built-up toy that includes a toy ejector for ejecting a toy football to create a dynamic effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A built-up toy includes a plurality of flat parts that are initially formed on a board structure by stamping and can be separated from the board structure easily to assemble into a desired toy or model by engaging slits preformed thereon with one another.
The currently commercially available built-up toys are designed to construct only stationary and monotonous animals, plants, articles, etc., such as dinosaurs, dolls, and furniture. These built-up toys provide only still models and are therefore less interesting and attractive for play.
It is therefore desirable to develop a built-up toy that provides a dynamic effect.
A primary object of the present intention is to provide a built-up toy football ejector that includes an ejector and a ball structure assembled from a plurality of flat parts. When the ejector is subjected to an increasing force downward applied on a top thereof, the ball structure positioned below the ejector is finally ejected to create a dynamic effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a built-up toy football ejector including an ejector and a ball structure both being assembled from a plurality of flat parts. The flat parts are initially formed on a whole piece of board by stamping and can be easily separated from the board for use. Therefore, the built-up toy before being assembled into a designed form occupies only very small space and is suitable for selling alone or along with other merchandise.